justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
What About Love
(DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |nogm=4 |pc= to |gc= to |lc=Dark Blue (2014) Blue (NOW/''JDU'') |pictos= 81 |perf= Anthony Despras |dlc = November 26, 2013 (2014)}} "What About Love" by is featured on (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy who appears to have a purple cap and a blue hooded vest with the hood up on top of the cap and a sleeveless purple shirt with a blue, upside-down V on it. The dancer also wears a gold necklace, as well as a pair of black pants and purple sneakers. During the chorus, the vest changes to silver, and the shirt changes to red on yellow. Background The routine takes place in a black room with blinders. Effects are used throughout the routine. The floor has a shadow on it and also has red and orange light at the the front where the dancer is. Both of these elements are taken from the music video. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Point your hand at the screen at the end of the chorus. Gold Move 2: Swipe your hand in an underhand fashion when You used to be perfect is sung. walgm134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 WAL GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 in-game walgm2.png|Gold Move 2 WAL GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups What About Love appears in the following Mashups: * Circus (Show-Off) * This Is How We Do Trivia * This is the first song by Austin Mahone song in the series; it is followed by Till I Find You. * The dancer does the routine Austin Mahone performs in the music video for the song, but the dancer messes it up as by lifting his legs, instead of making a diamond shape in a 0.5 millisecond cross. * In the chorus, the dancer and background directly switch color schemes, besides the fact that there is no purple in the background during the chorus, unlike with the original dancer. * This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 * The coach's vest turns to black in some parts when it touches the shirt. Gallery whataboutlovedlc.jpg|''What About Love'' WhatAboutLove_opener.png|''What About Love'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu WhatAboutLove_menu.png|Routine Selection Menu whataboutlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover WhataboutloveDLC_cover_albumcoach2014.png| cover Avatarwhatboutlove.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 341.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now 200341.png|Golden avatar 300341.png|Diamond avatar whataboutlove01.jpg Whataboutloveavatar.png Whataboutlove.png|Pictograms AboutLove.png whataboutbanner.png boxartwal.jpg Whataboutloveimages.jpg 1492602_387322378069885_494177446_o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament What about vest glitch.png|Glitch on the coach's vest 2390480-trailer_jd2014_whataboutlove_20131126.jpg WALlfotnf.jpg Videos Austin Mahone - What About Love Just Dance 2014 What About Love, Austin Mahone (DLC November) 5* Just_dance_now_What_about_love_5_stars Just Dance 2016- What About Love (Just Dance Unlimited) What About Love - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Anthony Despras Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017